I'm Sorry and Good Bye
by OzLen-CieloSky27
Summary: Semua kejadian itu adalah kesalah pahaman semata, tapi tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Kebencian dan dendam membuat mereka tidak berfikir jernih dan meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu. Hingga semua terlambat, dan hanya ada penyesalan yang ada. Warning!Character Death
1. Regret

Title : I'm Sorry and Good Bye

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Character Death

Disuatu Tempat . . .

"Sakit, sakit sekali. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Tolong kembali kesini." Sesosok pria berumur 20 tahun-an itu merintih dan mengucapkan kata – kata yang sama berulang kali seperti sedang merapalkan mantra. Suaranya parau seperti tidak pernah digunakan dalam waktu yang lama.

Tidak ada yang mendengar suara pria tersebut, bukan karena suara pria itu terlalu kecil sehingga tidak terdengar, tetapi memang karena pria itu tinggal sendirian ditempat itu. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, hanya kesunyian dan kegelapan.

"Mungkin ini memang hal terbaik untuk-ku, tidak ada yang mau menerima seorang monster sepertiku. Ya, seorang monster memang pantas hidup seperti ini, seharusnya aku bahagia karena orang – orang yang kusayangi aman dari monster sepertiku." Pria itu terdiam, kesunyian melanda tempat itu. "Tidak, tolong maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Tolong kembali kesini teman – teman. Ku mohon, maafkan aku, aku sangat sangat menyesal."

"Ukh, sakit !" pria itu memegang dan menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan menghilang. "Sakit, Maaf, Aku menyesal, Tolong kembali, Maaf, Sakit, Aku benar – benar menyesal." Suara itu terus dikatakan berulang – ulang, menit – menit berlalu, tidak ada yang menjawab rintihan pria itu. Suara yang dikeluarkan pria itu semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hanya kesunyian yang ada ditempat itu. Tidak ada rintihan, tidak ada pergerakan apapun, tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kini tempat itu menjadi benar – benar sunyi dengan kegelapan dan hawa dingin yang mengelilingi sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

**4 hari kemudian, ditempat para vongola guardian, CEDEF dan arcobaleno berkumpul . . . **

" Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan kita meninggalkan pria itu." Kata Yamamoto Takeshi, sang rain guardian.

"Cih, jangan membicarakan monster pembunuh itu _Yakyu-Baka_."

"Kufufufu, bukan kita yang meninggalkan pria itu, tapi memang dia yang meninggalkan kita dengan berubah menjadi monster pembunuh"

"Pria itu pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya,Kora! Masih untung kita tidak menyerahkannya kepada Vindice, Kora"

"Tapi kenapa Dia bisa berubah ? Aku tidak mempercayainya, kalau aku tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Kata pemegang _pacifier _merah itu.

"Ta-tapi, kita semua disini, bahkan Shimon, Varia, Cavallone dan Milliefiore melihatnya dengan mata kepala kita sendiri. Bagaimana tubuh pria itu dipenuhi oleh darah Nono dan guardiannya. Bahkan Ia hampir membunuh beberapa penjaga, kalau saja kita tidak datang menghentikannya." Kata pemegang _pacifier _ungu.

DOOORR !

"Jangan sekali – sekali Kau menyebutkan nama Nono dan guardiannya dengan mulutmu itu, _lackey. _Mereka adalah satu – satunya pria yang kuhormati, Jangan pernah kau menyebut nama mereka dan perihal tentang kematian mereka ! Ingat itu _lackey _!" Kata pemegang _pacifier _kuning itu, dengan pistol yang masih berada ditangannya.

Suasanya menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Selamat siang tuan dan nona sekalian" Tiba – tiba sesosok pria bertopeng muncul, memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Apa mau-mu datang kesini ? Chekerface !" Sawada Iemitsu memasang kuda – kuda siap bertarung, bukan hanya Iemitsu. Seluruh arclobaleno, guardian, dan CEDEF-pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mengingat apa yang telah chekerface lakukan saat arclobaleno _trial_.

"Tunggu dulu, Aku kesini tidak ingin mencari masalah. Aku hanya membutuhkan kalian memenuhi 1 keinginan-ku."

"Memang apa yang Kau inginkan dari kami ?" kata Lal.

"Ku mohon, hari ini, kalian pergi menemui pria itu."

Mendengar hal itu, seluruh orang yang berada disana membulatkan matanya. Tak menyangka, Chekerface sendiri datang hanya untuk menyuruh mereka menemui pria itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chekerface ?! Kami tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengan pria itu lagi !" kata Reborn yang menahan amarahnya setelah mendengar permintaan dari Chekerface

"Kumohon, kali ini saja, kalian menemui pria itu. Dia benar – benar membutuhkan kalian semua."

"Apa untungnya untuk kita ? Dia hanya seorang monster !" kata Verde.

"Huaaa, Lambo-Sama tidak mau menemui monster itu. Lambo-Sama tidak mau dibunuh monster itu."

"Aku tidak mau menemui pria itu, itu tidak Extream sama sekali ! Para guardian yang lain juga pasti tidak ada yang mau menemui Dia" Perkataan dari Ryohei dijawab oleh seluruh guardian dengan anggukan kepala, kecuali Hibari yang menjawab dengan "Hn".

Melihat seluruh kebencian dan dendam dimata mereka semua, membuat Chekerface harus mencari akal, untuk bisa membujuk mereka menemui pria itu.

"Dengar, Aku tau kalian semua masih membenci Pria itu. Terutama Reborn dan Iemitsu, kalian sudah menganggap Nono dan para guardiannya sebagai bagian dari keluarga kalian sendiri. Tapi aku benar – benar meminta tolong, kali ini saja, tolong datangi Dia. Dia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran kalian semua."

Tidak ada yang memberikan respon atas perkataan Chekerface, mereka terlalu takut untuk menemui pria itu.

"Uni, kumohon, bujuklah mereka. Pria itu benar – benar membutuhkan kau dan mereka."

Uni-pun tidak menjawab permintaan Chekerface.

"Baiklah, sebagai imbalan jika kalian mau menemui pria itu. Bagaimana kalau aku memberitau kebenaran sesungguhnya dibalik kasus pembunuhan Nono dan guardiannya ?"

"Apa maksudmu Chekerface ?!" Iemitsu hampir memukul Chekerface, kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Basil dan Lal.

"Kebenaran dibalik kasus pembunuhan Nono dan guardiannya."

"Kami sudah tau kebenarnya Chekerface ! Pria itu yang telah membunuh mereka, bahkan hampir membunuh para penjaga lainnya yang berusaha menghentikan Dia ! Kami tidak akan tertipu dengan perkataan-Mu !" Gokudera yang memang Emosi-an, tidak bisa menahan emosinya terlalu lama lagi. Sudah cukup Ia mendengar tentang pria itu.

"Tidak, kalian salah. Kejadian sebenarnya bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan !"

"Kalau seandainya memang pria itu tidak membunuh mereka, tolong beritahu kami yang sesungguhnya" Uni tidak bisa tinggal diam mendengar kata – kata yang dilontarkan Chekerface. Terlebih Ia sudah mendapatkan "penglihatan" bahwa apa yang dikatakan Chekerface memang benar. Walaupun Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan "penglihatan" yang Ia lihat, karena banyak hal yang hilang dan terpecah – pecah, seperti pecahan puzzle yang harus disusun terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kalian ingin tau, penuhi permintaan-Ku ! Datangi pria itu ! Datangi Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sudah kalian campakkan !" Chekerface sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Kebencian dan dendam yang memenuhi hati mereka, membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat kebenaran sesungguhnya.

"Cukup ! Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan-Mu lagi ! Baik, kami akan menemui pria itu. Tapi dengan 1 syarat, kami tidak akan berbicara dengannya. Cukup melihat mukanya sekali, lalu kami akan pergi !" Reborn tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, dan sudah cukup muak mendengar nama mantan muridnya disebut oleh Chekerface. Terlebih, Ia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan Chekerface. Walau Ia yakin bahwa kebenaran atas kematian Nono dan guardiannya sudah terjawab.

"Baik, setidaknya kalian mau menemui dia."

"Jangan lupakan janjimu Chekerface, Kora!"

"Ya, aku Chekerface tidak akan pernah melanggar janji yang sudah kubuat"

"Aku mengoreksi 1 perkataan-Mu tadi. Kami tidak mencampakkan Tsuna, Tsuna sendiri yang membuat kami melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah berubah menjadi monster pembunuh !" Kata Iemitsu.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, membuat Chekerface tersenyum pahit. Ia senang Tsuna tidak berada ditempat ini, mendengar perkataan seperti itu, keluar dari mulut pria yang dipanggilnya ayah. "Ya, mungkin kau benar" dengan itu Ia pun pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**Vongola Mansion . . .**

Begitu mereka sampai di depan Vongola Mansion, mereka begitu kaget karena mansion yang dulunya indah, bersih, dan memiliki suasana hangat dan nyaman kini berubah. Banyak daun – daun gugur yang berserakan disekitar halaman, pohon dan tumbuhan kering dan mati. Warna cat yang dulunya berwarna cerah kini tidak memperlihatkan warnanya, mungkin karena faktor cuaca. Langit disekitar mansion juga berawan hitam, seakan akan ada badai yang melanda tempat itu. Banyak sarang lama – laba bertebaran diluar mansion, terlebih lagi tidak ada tanda – tanda satu orang pun yang tinggal didalam sana.

"Apa – apaan ini, kita baru meninggalkan tempat ini selama 6 bulan ! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini" Gokudera tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya. Mansion yang dulu sangat Ia kagumi, sekarang berubah menjadi seperti sarang hantu.

"Lambo-Sama gak mau disini ! Lambo-Sama mau pulang !"

"Mu-Mukuro-Sama, a-apa Bos…, pria itu memang tinggal disini ? Sepertinya sudah lama tidak ada yang menempati mansion ini lagi"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Chrome _Dear_"

"Kemana para pelayan dan pekerja – pekerja yang lain, seharusnya mereka merawat mansion ini !" Kata Lal

"Apakah _Herbivore_ itu sudah membunuh seluruh pekerja disini ?"

Perkataan dari Hibari itu, sukses membuat semua orang teringat bahwa Tsuna adalah monster pembunuh dan mereka telah meninggalkan penjaga dan pekerja itu sendirian bersama seorang monster.

Mereka pun langsung berlari masuk kedalam mansion. Reborn yang pertama membuka pintu utama mansion itu, mengira akan melihat banyak genangan darah dan tubuh dari para penjaga dan pekerja itu. Tapi, tidak ada apa – apa, tidak ada denangan darah, tidak ada tubuh manusia.

"Berpencar ! Cari para pekerja dan penjaga itu diseluruh tempat !" Iemitsu memberika komando, dan merekapun langsung berpencar, mencari jejak manusia hidup maupun yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? apakah ada satu orangpun yang kalian temui ?" Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencari, karena banyak lampu yang mati, kalau hidup pun, hanya remang – remang dan menandakan akan mati kapan saja. Akhirnya mereka mencari dengan bantuan beberapa buah senter.

"Tidak, tidak ada siapapun disini Reborn-San." Jawab Gokudera. Tidak hanya Gokudera, tapi semuanya menjawab bahwa mereka tidak menemukan satupun orang. Hanya debu yang cukup tebal, dan sarang laba – laba yang menghiasi sudut – sudut ruangan.

"Ada 1 tempat yang belum diperiksa" Semua mata tertuju pada Hibari.

"Jangan bilang kalau . . ."

"Ya, ruangan _herbivore_ itu"

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai didepan ruangan Tsuna, Iemitsu memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu dan bersiap akan membukanya.

"Loh, kalian ada disini juga ?"

Mereka sedikit kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup tiba – tiba. Pemilik suara itu adalah Dino, Ia datang bersama dengan Enma, Byakuran, dan seluruh anggota Varia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _haneuma_ ?" Tanya Lal.

"Kami dipanggil disini oleh Chekerface, Dia memohon agar kami mengunjungi Tsuna sekali saja. Benar kan ?" Dino bertanya kepada Enma, Byakuran, anggota Varia, dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala, menandakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Dino.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini juga ?"

"Sama seperti kalian, kami dimintai tolong untuk datang menemui Tsuna" kata Fong.

"Cukup basa basi nya sampah. Aku muak melihat tempat ini"

"Vrooiii, apa – apaan tempat ini ? ini bukan mansion Vongola yang kukenal ! kemana para pekerja dan penjaga itu ?"

Reborn dkk menjelaskan kecurigaan mereka.

"Shishishi, jadi satu – satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa hanya ruangan ini ? Ini sangat menarik"

Iemitsu-pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti. Begitu pintu terbuka, tercium bau yang cukup menyengat. Terlihat ruangan itu memiliki debu yang lebih tebal dibandingkan ruangan lainnya.

"Ma ma, sepertinya Tsuna tidak tinggal disini lagi."

"Heh, pria itu memang seorang pengecut !" bentak Lal.

"Muu, aku menemukan sebuah pesan disini"

Mereka semua berjalan ketempat Mammon dan membaca surat yang ada diatas meja itu.

_Dear Vongola Decimo,_

_Maafkan kami, loyalitas kami hanya kami berikan kepada Vongola Nono dan guardiannya. Kami kira anda adalah orang yang cocok menyandang nama Vongola Decimo, tetapi kami salah. Anda telah membunuh orang yang sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Kami tidak bisa lagi tinggal dan bekerja disini, jadi kami semua menyatakan berhenti bekerja. Kami mohon maaf, tapi kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi._

_10 September 20xx_

_Atas nama seluruh pekerja dan penjaga Vongola Nono_

Setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan, timbul sedikit perasaan bersalah dan iba kepada Tsuna.

"10 September ? bukankan itu 2 minggu setelah kematian Nono ? Berarti Tsuna benar – benar tinggal sendirian selama 5 bulan 2 minggu ini ?" Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Enma.

"Kamarnya, apakan Tsuna ada dikamarnya ?" Byakuran bertanya kepada semuanya.

"Extream! Tidak mungkin Ia tinggal sendirian disini, tidak ada tanda – tanda ada yang tinggal disini."

Hibari tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ryohei, Ia pun berjalan kearah kamar Tsuna yang memang masih satu ruangan dengan tempatnya sekarang berada. Saat pintu terbuka, tercium bau kematian, bau kematian yang cukup menyengat.

"Ba..bau ini. Tidak mungkin bau milik Tsuna kan ?" Tanya Gokudera yang mukanya mulai memucat.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera, mereka semua hanya berlari dan memasuki kamar Tsuna. Mencari asal dari bau tersebut.

"Kyaaa !"

"Uni / Chrome ada apa ?"Reborn dan Mukuro sontak mencari keberadaan 2 gadis itu.

"O..Oji-san / Mu…Mukuro-sama i..itu …" Uni dan Chrome tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – kata mereka, mereka hanya menunjuk kearah samping bawah tempat tidur berukurang king _size_ itu.

Sontak seluruh orang disana melihat ketempat Uni dan Chrome tunjuk dan menyorot tempat itu dengan lampu senter yang mereka bawa. Mereka kaget, dan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Disana, disamping bawah tempat tidur itu, tergeletak dan tidak bergerak seorang pria yang begitu mereka kenal, ya itu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mereka cepat – cepat menghampiri tubuh Tsuna, Reborn menyuruh Ryohei untuk memeriksa keadaan Tsuna. Uni, Chrome, dan Lambo duduk cukup jauh dari tubuh Tsuna, mereka terlalu shock dan takut dengan yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Bagaimana Ryohei, Kora?"

Ryohei menundukkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kira – kira sudah berapa lama ?" Tanya Verde

"Kurang lebih 3 - 4 hari. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kaku."

.

.

.

Mereka membawa mayat Tsuna untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Kabar kematian Tsuna tersebar dengan cepat, para guardian, arclobaleno dan yang lainnya tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan yang mereka ambil itu akan mengakibatkan kematian Tsuna. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatak katapun saat pemeriksaan mayat Tsuna berlangsung, mereka tenggelam didalam pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Maaf." Perkataan itu membuat seluruh orang melihat keasal suara, yang ternyata adalah dokter yang memeriksa Tsuna.

"Menurut dari hasil visum yang kami lakukan, Vongola decimo sudah meninggal 4 hari yang lalu. Beliau meninggal karena kanker otak stadium 4, selain itu ada banyak sekali bekas silatan pisau di kedua pergelangan beliau. Dilihat dari tubuh beliau yang sangat kurus, kami duga beliau tidak makan teratur dan mengalami depresi berat. Kami juga menduga kalau beliau juga mengidap penyakit paru – paru yang cukup parah, yang kemungkinan terjadi karena udara dan debu yang dihirup setiap hari."

Pernyataan dokter yang memeriksa Tsuna membuat semua orang tercengang. _Kanker stadium 4 ?Penyakit paru – paru ?_ Mereka tidak pernah tau kalau Tsuna mengidap penyakit kanker otak dan paru - paru. Mereka marah dan menyesal, marah pada diri mereka sendiri karena tidak menerima dan medengarkan penjelasan Tsuna saat Ia mau menjelaskan kebenaran dan menyesal telah meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian ditempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman Tsuna pun berlangsung dengan cukup sunyi dan hanya didatangi oleh teman – teman dekat Tsuna saja. Selama pemakaman berlangsung tidak ada yang tega untuk melihat tubuh Tsuna yang berada dipeti mati lebih dari 5 menit. Setelah diperhatikan dengan jelas, terlihat sekali tubuh Tsuna yang sangat kurus dan mengenaskan. Yang paling membuat hati mereka sakit adalah raut wajah Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna memperlihatkan penyesalan dan penderitaan yang dialaminya selama 6 bulan itu.

"Maaf Tsuna, maafkan ayah. Seharusnya ayah selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku tidak berhak memanggilmu monster, padahal ayah sudah banyak membunuh." Iemitsu hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Memang kematian Nono sangat membuatnya terpukul, tapi Ia baru menyadari pasti Tsuna memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"_Dame_-Tsuna" Reborn menurunkan topi feoranya hingga menutupi matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mantan muridnya itu tidak akan pernah membunuh orang tanpa alasan. Bahkan, melukai orang saja Tsuna tidak mampu, tapi karena kenyataan bahwa yang meninggal adalah Nono membuat Reborn tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan mantan muridnya itu.

"Aku telah gagal menjadi tangan kanan _Jyuudaime_. Tangan kanan macam apa aku ini ? Seharusnya aku membela dan melindungi _Jyuudaime_, tapi aku membuat orang yang harusnya kulindungi, menderita." Gokudera hanya meratapi kesalahannya.

"Aku telah membunuh orang yang telah menyelamatkanku ? Padahal Tsuna rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi keselamatan kami. A.. Aku…."Yamamoto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Penyesalan memakan seluruh isi hatinya.

Para guardian lainnya, CEDEF, Byakuran, Enma, Dino, Arclobaleno, dan Varia baru menyadari satu kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Perlahan – lahan kepingan – kepingan ingatan mereka bersama Tsuna mulai muncul kembali. Mereka baru ingat seperti apa Tsuna itu, tidak mungkin Tsuna melakukan perbuatan seperti membunuh.

Tetapi apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

**To be Continue . . .**

**.**

**.**

**Intip – intip Chapter selanjutnya yuk ^^**

"Kau tau tidak ? kalau malam tiba akan terdengar suara tangisan dari ruangan itu dan ruang makan loh."

"Reborn-Sama ! I…itu kan …."

"Tsuna…."

.

.

.

.

Huraaayyy, akhirnya UTS selesai juga !

Selama merayakan keselesaian UTS, OzLen membuat sebuat Fanfic baru yang mudah – mudahan aja gag ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian.

Nulis Fanfic baru padahal yang sebelumnya belum selesai (._.)

Ini ide yang tiba – tiba muncul selama OzLen bosen nungguin waktu jam tanda UTS selesai berbunyi. Memang ilham selalu muncul tiba – tiba ya. Ckkckc

OzLen engga bakal menelantarkan Story-ku yang bejudul "Please Give me Love" kok. Setelah ini, pasti OzLen melanjutkannya lagi. ^^

Itu spoiler diatas sedikit aneh ya. Klo OzLen yang jadi pembacanya juga, OzLen gag bakalan ngerti maksudnya. Huhuhu

Fanfic OzLen kali ini gag bakalan banyak – banyak kok, hanya 2 chapter. Jadi chapter selanjutnya adalah final nya. Huahaha

Oke, ditunggu review-nya _Minna_ ^^


	2. The Truth

Bales review dulu ah~

**LalaNur Aprilia**** : **Saat membuat story ini, OzLen juga sedikit terharu (?) hiks. Tidak tega melihat Tsuna diperlakukan seperti itu. Hiks

**Urara S. H**** :** Haha :D Di-chapter ini bakalan dijelasin kok kejadian sebenarnya.

**Guest :** Ya benar, padahal Tsuna bermaksud baik, tapi mereka malah menelantarkan Tsuna. OzLen juga kasian sama Tsuna

**NuruHime-chan19 : **Sudah kuduga pasti tidak mengerti, Hahaha. Kita lihat nanti ya apakah Tsuna hidup lagi atau engga. Xixixi

**Azure'czar : **Ini udah di update kok . Hmm, mungkin sedikit seram. Xixixi

**Vinka : **Sepertinya begitu. OzLen gag sanggup klo harus nonton anime kayak begini, terlalu sedih. Hiks

**Sankyuuni : **Waaahh, terima kasih . Boleh kok panggil Len-san. Apakah Tsuna hidup lagi atau engga bakalan ketauan kok di chapter ini. Hehe

**Guest : **Shishishi, alasannya ada di chapter ini kok. ^^

**DeLoAniMan U-know**** : **Terima kasih *matablinkblink*. Wah, baru mulai UTS ya ? Ganbatte !. Yup, setelah ini, OzLen bakalan lanjutin Fic-nya lagi kok. ^^

**Calista Miu**** : **Wah, terima kasih atas sambutannya *naritortor*. Hantu Tsuna bukan ya ? Hmm, kita liat aja di chapter ini ya ^^

**Yuzuru : **Iya, ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^. Di chapter ini bakalan dibahas alasan kematian Nono dan guardiannya kok.

**Nabila Chan BTL**** : **Iya, ini udah dilanjutin kok. Hehe

**frexxeondiprimo**** : **Seepp, udah dilanjutin. :D

.

.

Title : I'm Sorry and Good Bye

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Character Death

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

_Para guardian lainnya, CEDEF, Byakuran, Enma, Dino, Arclobaleno, dan Varia baru menyadari satu kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Perlahan – lahan kepingan – kepingan ingatan mereka bersama Tsuna mulai muncul kembali. Mereka baru ingat seperti apa Tsuna itu, tidak mungkin Tsuna melakukan perbuatan seperti membunuh._

_Tetapi apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya._

.

.

1 Bulan Kemudian . . .

"Kau tau tidak ? kalau malam tiba akan terdengar suara tangisan diruangan itu dan ruang makan." Kata _maid A._

"Setahuku disetiap koridor juga sering terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tangisan." Kata _maid B._

"Tidak tidak, aku pernah melihatnya sendiri kalau malam tiba, lampu – lampu mati satu persatu dan terdengar suara jeritan." Kata _maid C._

"Kalian tau tidak ? ada yang pernah melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan juga loh, dan anehnya walaupun ruangan jadi gelap, pemuda itu terlihat sangat jelas." Kata _maid A._

"Apa ?! Menyeramkan sekali !" Kata _maid C_

"Ya, sayangnya wajah pemuda itu tidak kelihatan." Kata _maid A._

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak pemakaman Tsuna. Para Guardian dan Reborn kembali menempati _mansion_ yang pernah mereka tinggalkan. Para penjaga dan pekerja yang meninggalkan _mansion_-pun kembali berdatangan setelah mendengar berita kematian sang Vongola Decimo. Rasa bersalah mereka rasakan setelah mendengar berita tersebut, dan bersumpah untuk selalu melayani Guardian Decimo untuk membalas semua kesalahan mereka.

Rumor – rumor yang tidak meng-enak-kan pun bermunculan dan menjadi perbincangan diantara para penjaga dan pekerja. Tentu saja rumor itu juga sudah sampai ke telinga para Guardian dan Reborn.

.

.

.

Didalam ruang kerja Tsuna terlihat Gokudera dan Reborn sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_. Suasana begitu sepi, tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun, pikiran mereka tertuju pada _paperwork _didepan mereka. Karena Gokudera adalah "tangan kanan" Tsuna, jadi Ia harus menggantikan semua pekerjaan Tsuna, dan Reborn sesekali membantu Gokudera mengingat banyak sekali _paperwork_ yang masih belum ditangani selama mereka "meninggalkan" Tsuna.

Tiba – tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sang _rain _guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Ia membawa laporan misi yang Ia selesaikan kemarin.

"Hai Gokudera, Reborn. Ini ku bawakan laporan misi yang kuselesaikan kemarin." Tidak ada nada senang dan gembira didalam kalimat itu, senyuman yang diberikan oleh Yamamoto juga terlihat palsu dan tidak terlihat berasal dari hatinya.

"Hm, _yakyuu-baka. _Letakkan saja disini, nanti aku akan mengecek-nya." Sama seperti Yamamoto, kalimat itu terdengar sangat dipaksakan dan penuh kepalsuan.

Semenjak mereka semua ( Guardian, Arclobaleno, Varia, CEDEF, Byakuran, Enma, dan Dino ) mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kematian Nono dan Guardiannya, sikap dan sifat mereka berubah 180 derajat. Mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas kematian Tsuna dan merasa menyesal, lebih lebih menyesal lagi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

_2 hari setelah pemakaman Tsuna . . ._

_Para Guardian, Arclobaleno, Varia, CEDEF, Byakuran, Enma, dan Dino berkumpul di Vongola Mansion untuk mendengarkan kebenaran atas kasus kematian Vongola Nono dan Guardiannya yang sudah dijanjikan oleh chekerface._

_Tak lama mereka berkumpul, Chekerface-pun muncul, bisa dilihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan kekecewaan terhadap mereka._

"_Selamat siang Tuan dan Nona sekalian, Aku turut berduka atas kehilangannya Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_Jangan banyak basa – basi Chekerface, aku tau kau sudah mengetahui semuanya !" Reborn tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya, Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Chekerface._

"_Ya, kami berkumpul disini untuk mendengar ceritamu ! Tidak usah sok simpatik kepada kami !" Lal membentak Chekerface. Seluruh orang disana sangat marah dan merasa dipermainkan oleh Chekerface, amarah mereka tidak bisa ditahan lagi ( bahkan Yamamoto dan Fong yang terkenal sabar-pun menampakkan emosi mereka )._

_Senyum Chekerface-pun menghilang, digantikan oleh wajah yang penuh kebencian dan dendam, aura gelap-pun sangat terasa dan sanggup membuat semua orang disana merinding karenanya._

"_Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu ! Kemana saja kalian selama ini ?Ia begitu menderita dan ketakutan berada sendirian disana ! Meninggalkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan dan menerima kalian begitu saja hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang bahkan tidak pernah Ia lakukan ! Lalu sekarang apa ? Menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang kalian perbuat ?!" Bentak Chekerface._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan "kesalahpahaman" dan "Tsuna tidak pernah lakukan", Kora ?"_

"_Hhh, bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang telah membunuh Nono dan guardiannya, bisa dikatakan Ia-pun menjadi korban."_

_Pernyataan itu membuat semua orang sangat shock dan tidak bisa mencerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Chekerface._

"_A..Apa maksud Jyudaimme tidak membunuh Nono dan guardiannya ? Kami melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Jyudaimme sedang menyerang ke-2 penjaga yang berusaha menghentikannya."_

"_Yang kalian lihat itu adalah Tsuna sedang menyerang ke-2 penjaga itu ! Bukan Tsuna yang sedang membunuh Nono dan guardiannya !." Chekerface diam sejenak "ke-2 penjaga yang diserang Tsuna adalah penghianat yang bekerja sama dengan Gotti Famiglia, pembunuh Nono dan guardiannya sebenarnya adalah Gotti Famiglia." Seluruh orang yang mendengar hal itu membulatkan matanya. Mereka tau tentang Gotti Famiglia yang sedang merencanakan suatu hal untuk menjatuhkan Vongola, tetapi mereka tidak mengira bahwa Gotti Famiglia-lah yang telah membunuh Nono dan guardiannya._

_Chekerface yang melihat wajah kaget dan tidak percaya dari seluruh orang disana hanya bisa diam. _

"_Siang itu Nono dan para guardiannya sedang mengadakan rapat, dan saat itulah dimanfaatkan oleh musuh. Ke-2 penjaga itu mengatakan ke Tsuna bahwa Nono ingin membicarakan hal penting dengannya pada rapat saat itu. Tsuna yang sangat mempercayai seluruh pekerja dan pengawal yang berada di Vongola mansion pun mengikuti mereka. Tetapi sesampai di ruang rapat, Tsuna mendapati seluruh guardian Nono sudah tewas, hanya Nono yang masih bertahan karena dilindungi oleh para guardiannya. Nono yang terkejut karena Tsuna datang ke-ruang-an itu menurunkan pertahanannya dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Alexandra Gotti ( Boss Gotti Famiglia ) untuk menusuk Nono tepat dijantungnya._

_Tsuna sangat shock melihat "kakek" yang Ia cintai jatuh begitu saja kelantai yang dingin dengan darah yang menggenang. Tsuna tidak bisa berbicara ataupun menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun. Alexandra memerintahkan ke-2 penjaga itu untuk mengarang cerita palsu bahwa Tsuna-lah yang telah membunuh Nono dan guardiannya, lalu Ia dan anak buahnya meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menghilangkan semua barang bukti._

_Ke-2 penjaga itu membawa Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan shock kedepan mayat Nono dan menjatuhkan Tsuna keatas genangan darah Nono agar dapat meyakinkan kalian bahwa Tsuna-lah yang membunuh mereka, alhasil tubuh Tsuna dipenuhi oleh warna merah segar. Tsuna melihat ke-2 tangannya yang sudah terhiasi oleh darah Nono dan Tsuna sedikit kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia menyerang ke-2 penjaga itu, memukulnya, dan nyaris membunuhnya, tetapi disaat itu Tsuna teringat janji yang sudah dibuatnya dengan kalian untuk tidak membunuh siapapun. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh ke-2 penjaga itu, tetapi dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya, kalian semua masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat Tsuna sedang menyerang ke-2 penjaga itu._

_Dan selebihnya kalian sudah mengetahuinya sendiri bukan ? kalian langsung menuduh Tsuna dan mencampakkannya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan yang ingin Ia katakan. Kalian lebih mempercai perkataan ke-2 penjaga itu dibanding perkataan Tsuna !"_

_Mendengar cerita yang diberikan oleh Chekerface membuat mereka teringat dengan kejadian hari itu._

_**FLASHBACK ON FLASHBACK**_

"_**Jyu..Jyudaimme…"**_

"_**Gokudera… ini bukan seperti yang kalian lihat, mere…"**_

"_**Tolong ! Tolong Gokudera-Sama, Reborn-Sama ! Decimo-Sama membunuh Nono dan para guardiannya. Begitu kami ingin menghentikannya, Ia pun berniat membunuh kami juga !" Teriak salah satu penjaga itu.**_

"_**Ti.. Tidak ! jangan mempercayai mereka ! Mereka berbohong ! Merek…"**_

_**BUAAKK !**_

_**Mereka semua begitu kaget melihat Reborn yang memukul Tsuna hingga Tsuna terlempar ke dinding.**_

"_**Jangan bergerak kau pembunuh !" Reborn mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang siap membunuh kapan saja, Ia juga mengarahkan pistol-nya ke-kepala Tsuna. Belum pernah Tsuna melihat Reborn yang semarah itu.**_

"_**Tsuna, bukankan kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh siapapun ?" Tatapan di-khianati terlintas di mata Yamamoto.**_

"_**Me.. memang ! Aku tidak membunuh merek…"**_

"_**Kufufu, sekali mafia tetap saja mafia ! Tidak usah mengelak lagi kau pembunuh !"**_

"_**Hn, Herbivore ! Tidak pernah aku melihat herbivore serendah ini !"**_

"_**Bossu, kau bukan Bossu-ku lagi !"**_

"_**Sawada… Aku masih tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini. Adikku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperi ini !"**_

"_**Tsuna, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk selalu melindungi orang. Tetapi kenapa Tsuna ? kenapa ?" kata Enma**_

"_**Apa maksudnya ini Little Brother ? Aku sangat kecewa padamu"**_

"_**My my, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kau sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi"**_

"_**Huaaa ! Itu bukan Tsuna yang Lambo-Sama kenal ! Tsuna sudah berubah jadi monster ! Lambo takut !"**_

"_**Ti…tidak ! percayalah padaku ! Bukan aku yang telah membunuh mereka ! Tou-san, kau percaya padaku kan ?"**_

"_**DIAM ! Jangan panggil aku Tou-san lagi ! Kau telah membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri, monster ! Mulai hari ini, kau bukan anakku lagi !"**_

"_**Jangan kira kami mempercayaimu Sawada ! Harusnya kau melihat dirimu dicermin !" Teriak Lal.**_

_**Tsuna melihat ke cermin terdekat, Ia melihat dirinya dpenuhi oleh darah. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya kearah "teman – teman"nya satu persatu, tersirat wajah benci dan kekecewaan terhadap dirinya. Orang terakhir yang Ia lihat adalah Reborn yang sedang mengacungkan pistol didepan wajahnya.**_

"_**Re…reborn"**_

"_**Jangan menyebut namaku monster ! Aku sangat kecewa padamu ! Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak menerima permintaan Nono untuk melatih dirimu menjadi Vongola Decimo !"**_

_**Amarah Reborn tidak tertahan lagi, lalu Ia menendang Tsuna untuk ke-2 kalinya dan Tsuna kembali menghantam dinding. Karena begitu shock dengan apa yang dialaminya, Tsuna langsung pingsan seketika setelah menghantam dinding.**_

_**Dan keesokan harinya, didapati dirinya masih berada diruangan itu. Tetapi ada yang berbeda, suasana begitu sepi, mayat Nono dan guardiannya sudah menghilang dari lantai. Tsuna mencari dan mencari keberadaan "teman-teman"nya, tetapi yang Ia lihat hanyalah para penjaga dan pelayan dengan tatapan sinis dan benci terhadap dirinya.**_

_**Ya, Tsunayoshi Sawada telah ditinggalkan oleh orang – orang yang dianggapnya teman dan keluarganya.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK ON FLASHBACK**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ti…tidak mungkin ! Jadi selama ini kami meninggalkan Tsuna hanya karena kesalahpahaman !" Teriak Yamamoto._

"…"

_Tidak ada yang bisa berkata – kata sepatah katapun. Kenyataan yang mereka terima sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Mereka sangat menyesal, sangat sangat menyesal dan berharap bisa kembali ke-waktu sebelum semua hal ini terjadi._

"_Tidak ! Tidak ! Tidak ! Jyudaimme ! Maafkan aku !" Gokudera hanya berlutut dan memegang kepalanya_

"_Bossu/Tsuna-san" Chrome dan Uni hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, mereka sangat menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan._

_Semua orang diruangan itu larut kedalam kesedihan mereka sendiri. Hibari menundukkan kepalanya, Mukuro dan Reborn menemani Chrome dan Uni. Ryohei, Dino, Enma, Basil menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, Iemitsu menangis dan mengatakan hal yang sama berulang – ulang "maafkan Tou-san Tsuna, maafkan Tou-san." Lambo juga menangis meraung – raung dipelukan Chrome. Varia, Arclobaleno, Lal, dan Byakuran menundukkan kepala mereka._

_10 menit 15 menit suasana tetap seperti itu, mereka cukup terpukul atas kenyataan yang diterima. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu katapun. Hingga…_

"_Kalau Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, kenapa Kau baru memberitahunya sekarang ?" Kata Hibari lirih._

"_Ya ! Kalau Kau memberitahu kami sejak awal, pasti Jyudaimme masih ada disini bersama kami ! Dan semua hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi !" _

"_Jadi sekarang semuanya salah ku ? Kalian itu memang egois sekali ya. Aku memang mengetahuinya sejak dulu, tapi itu bukan tugasku untuk memberitahukannya kepada kalian"_

"_Apa maksdumu ?" Tanya Reborn_

"_Tugasku hanyalah mengatur keseimbangan dunia dan Tri-Ni-Sette. Aku tidak boleh mencampuri ataupun mengubah takdir"_

"_Lalu kenapa sekarang Kau memberitahukan hal ini kepada kami ? dan kenapa waktu itu Kau bersikeras menyuruh kami mendatangi Tsuna ?" Taya Uni._

_Senyum Chekerface berganti menjadi sedih_

"_Aku tidak tega melihat tubuh Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja di tempat itu sendirian. Aku mengerti perasaan Sawada Tsunayoshi, karena aku terus mengawasinya dari hari dimana kalian meninggalkan Ia hingga jiwanya meninggalkan tubuhnya."_

_Suasana menjadi hening_

"_Bahkan sampai sekarang Ia masih terkurung ditempat itu, menunggu untuk dibebaska." Bisik Chekerface, tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Chekerface itu._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku mohon mengundurkan diri. Kuharap kalian bisa membantunya."_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan membantunya ?" Tanya Skull, tetapi Chekerface sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan teka-teki untuk mereka._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_._

_._

_._

Gomen ne karena OzLen lama gag update ! *bungkuk90derajat*

OzLen terlalu asik nonton Rebocon sampai lupa untuk melanjutkan Fanfic ini. Hiks

Pernahkah reader sekalian menonton Rebocon ? kalau Reader sekalian adalah KHR Fans, OzLen sarankan untuk menonton ini. Bisa ditonton lewat Youtube, tapi klo di Youtube engga terlalu lengkap, dan OzLen punya link-nya yang lengkap kalau reader sekalian mau nonton Rebocon ini. Jadi, Feel Free untuk menanyakan link-nya ke OzLen ^^. Lumayan lah ngedenger suara character favorite kita lagi. *Promosi* Sudah cukup promosinya. *plak*

Oh ya, chapter lalu OzLen bilang klo Chapter ini adalah Final ya. Tapi OzLen berubah pikiran, Chapter ini belum finalnya. Huahahaha. Finalnya akan ada di Chapter 3, dan ini sudah pasti, karena OzLen sedang mengerjakan Chapter 3nya dan hampir selesai. Mungkin besok atau lusa akan OzLen Publish.

Tapi sebelum itu, OzLen minta Review-nya dulu yaa (OwO).

Saa, Minna enjoy~

.

Nb : Untuk Fanfic ku yang berjudul "please give me love" akan OzLen tunda dulu pengerjaannya sampai OzLen menyelesaikan Fic ini. Jadi OzLen mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar - besarnya untuk reader yang sudah menunggu update-nya. *bungkuk90derajat*


	3. Meet you again

Bales Review dulu ah~

**Nadia Devil**** : **Ya gpp Nadia-San, terima kasih udah di fave *bungkuk90derajat*

**Azure'czar : **Yup, kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan ya. Seepp, sudah dilanjut ;)

**Nabila Chan BTL**** : **Wah, sama – sama Nabila Chan xD

**Calista Miu**** : **Iya, OzLen berubah pikiran. Maklum remaja labil (?) Hhe. Setuju ! Suara-nya MukuHiba bener – bener mikin melting. OzLen juga suka sama Seiyuu-nya Gokudera *blush*

**DeLoAniMan U-know**** : **Terima kasih xD Saking bahagianya dipuji, OzLen jadi guling – gulingan diatas tempat tidur nih. Hhe

**frexxeondiprimo**** : **Ya benar benar, disini guardian Tsuna dll sangat egois. Jadi kasian sama Tsuna-nya. Hiks

**Urara S. H**** : **Iya, OzLen juga ngakak banget pas mereka cosplay(?) sapi, Hahaha. Tapi sayangnya dari beberapa tempat OzLen nonton Rebocon, semuanya belum di- sub semua ya. Sedih jadinya, gag tau mereka ngomong apa aja. Hiks

**Gokudera Haru : **Waaahh, maaf klo OzLen udah php-in *bungkuk90derajat*. Chapter 3 ini bakalan panjang kok, dan pastinya juga ada sedih – sedihnya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, OzLen jadi terharu. Hiks

**NuruHime-chan19 : **Iya itu untuk chapter 3, soalnya tadi OzLen berencana Cuma bikin 2 chapter, ternyata tidak sesuai seperti yang OzLen harapkan. Jadi maaf untuk spoiler yang abal itu *bungkuk90derajat*

**Sankyuuni : **yup, tapi chapter ini juga masih belum finalnya kok. Hhe

**tsunayoshi yuzuru**** : **Tenang saja, di chapter omake nanti Gotti famiglia akan dihancurkan. Xixixi

**Vinja : **Waahh maaf atas keterlambatannya. Mungkin nanti OzLen akan membuat fanfic baru setelah "Please give me love" ku selesai. Hhe

**Vinkaa : **Maaf atas keterlambatannya *bungkuk90derajat*. Ini udah di lanjutin kok.

Title : I'm Sorry and Good Bye

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Character Death

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"_Bahkan sampai sekarang Ia masih terkurung ditempat itu, menunggu untuk dibebaskan." Bisik Chekerface, tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Chekerface itu._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku mohon mengundurkan diri. Kuharap kalian bisa membantunya."_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan membantunya ?" Tanya Skull, tetapi Chekerface sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan teka-teki untuk mereka._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_._

_._

_._

"Gotti Famiglia telah hancur, Boss dan pengikutnya ditangkap oleh Vindice begitu pula dengan kedua penghianat itu." Kata Gokudera.

"Kerja yang bagus, dengan begini kita telah mengembalikan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Tsuna." Kata Reborn.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 23.00, Reborn dan para guardian tengah mengadakan rapat setelah mereka melakukan penyerangan terhadap Gotti Famiglia.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Kembalilah keruangan kalian masing – masing dan beristirahatlah. Ah, dan ingat besok pagi kita akan mengunjungi Tsuna." Kata Reborn.

"Ah, benar juga. Tidak terasa 2 bulan telah berlalu." Yamamoto sedikit memaksakan senyumannya.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam dunia mereka sendiri. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu dan mereka masih saja tidak bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri atas apa yang terjadi terhadap Tsuna. Besok adalah hari peringatan 2 bulan Tsuna meninggalkan mereka. Para guardian, Arclobaleno, CEDEF, Varia, Byakuran, Enma dan Dino telah berjanji akan mengunjungi makam Tsuna bersama – sama.

"Hn, aku tidak akan lupa _akanbo_." Hibari pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kufufu, ayo kita pergi Chrome"

"Ba…baik Mukuro-Sama." Mukuro dan Chrome pun menghilang dengan kabut yang mengitari mereka.

"Lambo-Sama sangat ngantuk. _Baka_-dera ! Hari ini Lambo-sama akan tidur bersama-mu"

"Cih, _Aho-shi_." Gokudera mengangkat Lambo dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangannya. Semenjak kepergian Tsuna, Lambo selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan selalu terbangun dan menangis setiap malam. Reborn menyuruh Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei untuk membiarkan Lambo tidur bersama mereka setiap hari secara bergantian, dengan harapan Lambo tidak terbangun lagi pada malam hari, dan ajaib-nya cara itu berhasil !

"Ah, tunggu Gokudera! Kalau kau mau kembali keruangan-mu, Aku ikut !" ( Ruangan para guardian bersebelahan )

"Aku juga akan kembali keruangan-ku" Kata Ryohei. Semenjak kepergian Tsuna, Ryohei hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan kata "Extream" lagi.

"Kau ikut Reborn-san ?" Tanya Gokudera

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Wah, Mansion ini kalau malam sedikit menyeramkan juga ya." Kata Yamamoto.

"Ah, kalau membicarakan menyeramkan, Aku mendengar dari para pekerja dan pengawal kalau malam tiba akan terdengar suara tangisan." Kata Ryohei.

"Cih, jangan berbicara macam – macam ! Mansion ini tidak ada hantunya ! Para pekerja dan pengawal itu pasti hanya menyebarkan kabar burung. _Aho-shi_ bangun! Jangan tidur disini!"

"_Ma ma_, aku juga mendengar tentang hal itu, _Senpai_. Katanya beberapa lampu akan mendadak mati dan akan terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menangis."

_**( OzLen bingung kenapa mereka semua engga ada yang sadar ya tentang kejanggalan – kejanggalan itu. Padahal OzLen udah ngasih banyak Hint buat mereka, tapi gag ada yang sadar – sadar juga. Ckckck ).**_

Saat mereka tengah melewati ruang makan, tiba – tiba lampu mendadak mati.

"Cih, kau bicara yang tidak – tidak sih _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Haha, Aku tidak tau kalau cerita itu benar – benar betulan."

"Makanya kalau bicara ja…"

"Diam !"

"Re…reborn-San ? Ada apa ?"

"Diam dan dengar !"

Mereka pun terdiam dan mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"_Maaf…kan a…ku, kumo…hon. To…long kem…bali ke…sini, sakit ! sa…kit seka…li"_

Mata mereka membulat, suara yang mereka dengar sangat familiar ditelinga mereka, tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui milik siapa. Suaranya begitu lirih dan parau, sangat sulit didengar kalau tidak pernah berlatih.

"Sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang di mansion ini." Kata Reborn.

"Cih, tipe pengecut rupanya. Hanya berani menyerang saat kita tidur."

"Asal suara itu dari ruang makan." Yamamoto telah mengeluarkan pedang-nya dan memegang gagang pintu menuju ruang makan.

"Heh, nyali yang bagus. Ayo kita berikan sedikit kejutan pada tamu kita ini."

Reborn dan Gokudera telah mengeluarkan pistol dan dinamit-nya. Ryohei juga sudah bersiap untuk melawan siapapun yang ada didalam sana. Reborn menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan Yamamoto untuk membuka pintu itu.

Yamamoto membuka pintu itu, dan mereka menyerbu masuk kedalam, mendapati ruangan yang gelap dan tidak ada tanda – tanda orang didalam sana. Mereka memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan tanpa menurunkan pertahanan mereka.

"Tidak ada siapa – siapa disini. Cari diruangan lain ! Mereka pasti belum pergi jauh dari sini !." Kata Reborn.

Mereka hendak menyebar keruangan lain, hingga . . .

"_Hu..hu..hu… Hiks… Min..na…"_

Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda yang familiar dengan mereka sedang duduk di-bangku yang seharusnya ditempati oleh boss mereka. Walaupun ruangan itu gelap, tetapi pemuda itu terlihat sangat jelas. Tubuh pemuda itu sangat kurus dan pucat, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Mereka yang menyadari bahwa yang didepan mereka bukanlah makhluk hidup hanya diam ditempat dan tidak bergerak. Mereka masih belum menyadari siapa pemuda yang berada didepan mereka, walaupun wujud dan suara pemuda itu sangat familiar dengan mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa mengingat beberapa menit, pemuda didepan mereka itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju mereka.

Setengah perjalanan menuju mereka, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang mereka kenal dan paling mereka ingin temui, Tsuna. Mereka sangat shock dan kaget, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada didepan mereka.

"Reborn-San ! I…itu kan …."

"Tsuna…."

"A…aku tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang kulihat"

"I…ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Ini hanya ilusi kan ? Tidak nyata kan ?"

Tsuna terus berjalan menuju mereka, wajahnya sangat pucat dan kurus. Terlihat disekitar matanya bengkak akibat menangis dan hitam akibat kantung mata. Bola mata berwarna coklatnya yang seharusnya memancarkan kehangatan kini kosong dan tidak terlihat adanya harapan pada dirinya. Melihat wajah Tsuna yang penuh tekanan dan kesakitan membuat mereka hancur dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Lambo yang sejak tadi tertidur tiba – tiba terbangun karena kedinginan. Saat Ia membuka matanya, Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin Ia temui.

"Tsuna-niiiii !" Lambo berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Tsuna-nii nya. Akibat perbuatan Lambo, para guardian dan Reborn tersadar dari rasa shock mereka.

"Ah, _aho-shi_ !"

_Hampir sampai_ pikir Lambo, Ia meloncat kearah Tsuna, berharap Tsuna-nii nya akan menangkap dan memeluknya dengan senyuman diwajahnya seperti biasa. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Kenyataannya, sesaat setelah Lambo meloncat, Tsuna menghilang bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu – lampu diruangan itu. Hal itu membuat Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei dan Reborn kaget.

Lambo-pun terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Ia-pun sama kagetnya seperti mereka, Ia melihat ke-kedua tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Ia tidak berhasil meraih Tsuna-nii nya. Air mata mulai menggenang dikedua bola matanya. Tanpa hitungan menit, air itu turun menuruni wajahnya yang kecil dengan deras.

"Tsu…Tsuna-nii ! Huaaaa…."

.

.

.

"Ah, selamat pagi Reborn _Oji_-san."

"Vrooiiii, lama sekali! Janjinya jam 8 bukan? Sekarang sudah jam 9!"

"Shishishi, kalian telah membuat pangeran menunggu"

"Ah, maaf maaf, kemarin malam ada sedikit masalah." Kata Yanamoto.

"Masalah apa, Reborn ?" Kata Fong.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, lebih baik sekarang kita menemui Tsuna dulu lalu kembali ke mansion. Aku tidak ingin percakapan kita terdengar oleh musuh."

"Baiklah"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Huaaa… Tsuna-nii…"_

"_Kufufufu, sulit dipercaya." "Bo…bossu…"_

"_Mu…mukuro ?Chrome ? Kenapa kalian disini ? bukannya kalian sudah kembali keruangan kalian ?"Kata Ryohei._

"_Memang, tapi tiba – tiba lampu diseluruh ruangan mati dan kami mendengar suara seseorang. Kami pikir itu suara musuh, jadi kami mencarinya hingga kesini, betulkan Chrome ?"_

"_Y…ya Mukuro-sama"_

"_Kau juga mendengar suara itu dan mengikutinya kesini ? Hibari ?" kata Reborn._

_Hibari berjalan kearah mereka dan menyenderkan badannya ke-dinding. "Hn" menandakan bahwa Ia setuju dengan perkataan Reborn._

"_Jadi, kalian semua sudah melihat kejadian tadi kan?" Perkataan Reborn dianggapi dengan anggukan dari seluruh guardian ( minus Lambo yang sedang menangis )._

_Mereka semua terdiam, Chrome berjalan kearah Lambo dan memeluk serta mengelus kepalanya, berharap agar Lambo berhenti menangis._

"_Kejadian tadi bukan karena ilusi milikmu, Mukuro?" Tanya Ryohei._

"_Tidak, aku yakin 100% kalau itu bukan ilusi."_

"_Ja…jadi, yang tadi benar – benar …" Yamamoto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, masih tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang dilihatnya. Bukan hanya Yamamoto, seluruh guardian dan Reborn pun masih tidak mempercayainya._

"_Ja…jangan – jangan Jyudaimme ingin membalas dendam kepada kita ?" Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh siapapun, pikiran itu-pun sempat terlintas dibenak mereka masing – masing. Kesunyian melanda mereka, mereka berusaha mencerna dan berfikir tentang kejadian tadi._

"_Tidak! Omnivore itu bukan tipe orang yang suka balas dendam."_

"_Ta…tapi kita semua juga melihat sendiri kalau …"_

"_Jangan menilai hanya dari apa yang dilihat Herbivore! Ingat terakhir kali kita menilai sesuatu dari apa yang kita lihat sekilas ?" Perkataan Hibari sukses membuat semuanya teringat dan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka meninggalkan Tsuna._

"_Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kita kembali keruangan masing – masing dan membicarakan masalah ini besok." Kata Reborn._

"_Ka…kau benar Reborn-san. Kalau begitu aku dan Aho-shi akan pergi."_

"_Kami juga" Kata Ryohei dan Yamamoto._

"_Kita juga pergi Chrome" "Baik Mukuro-sama"_

"_Hn."_

_Mereka hendak pergi menuju ruangan mereka masing – masing. "Tunggu, jangan mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini besok pagi! Tunggu sampai aku yang menjelaskannya kepada mereka."_

"_Baik/Hn Reborn-san/Arclobaleno/Reborn/akanbo."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_._

_._

"APA ?! Jangan bercanda Reborn! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi" Teriak Iemitsu.

"Kami melihatnya sendiri Iemitsu. Tsuna… Tsuna berada diruang makan."

"Tapi Reborn, Tsuna-kan sudah… meninggal." Kata Dino.

"Kami tau! Tapi kami melihatnya sendiri. Bahkan para pengawal dan pekerja yang ada disini pernah melihatnya, walaupun mereka tidak mengenalinya."

"Jadi, roh nya kembali untuk balas dendam kepada kita semua ?" Kata Mammon.

"Tidak! Kami yakin bukan itu alasannya. Tsuna bukan tipe yang suka membalas dendam. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Tsuna masih berada disini."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto. Pasti ada alasan lain." Kata Enma.

"Kalau begitu apa alasannya, Sampah!"

"Ka…kalau itu, kami juga masih belum mengetahuinya." Kata Gokudera sedih.

Ruangan hening sejenak, beberapa orang berusaha mencerna informasi yang barusan mereka dapatkan, dan sebagian orang masih belum mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar.

"Menurut para pengawal dan pekerja, setiap malam tiba, lampu – lampu disetiap ruangan akan mati dan terdengar suara tangisan dan jeritan dari dalam kamar Jyudaimme dan ruang makan. Terkadang mereka juga melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan ditengah kegelapan. Tapi, walaupun ruangan menjadi gelap, sosok pemuda itu terlihat sangat jelas."

"Ah, aku juga diberitahu oleh para _maid_ kalau setiap hari, ketika mereka ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita diruang makan, mereka menemukan benda yang pernah kita berikan kepada Tsuna disetiap kursi di meja makan tersebut." Kata Yamamoto.

"Benda apa yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Reborn. Ia belum pernah mendengar cerita itu sama sekali.

"Benda itu adalah boneka yang mirip dengan kita semua, kita menghadiahkannya kepada Tsuna pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-18."

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Happy birthday Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Jyudaimme/Dame-Tsuna/Omnivore/Sawa da/Tsuna-Dono/My Cute Son/Otoutou/Sampah !"_

"_Mi…minna! Kenapa kalian semua ada disini ?" Tanya Tsuna yang kaget atas kedatangan mereka semua._

"_Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahun-mu Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn menendang Tsuna seperti biasa._

"_Itai! Mou, tidak usah menendangku seperti tiu Reborn!" Tsuna berdiri dibantu oleh Gokudera._

"_EXTREEAAAMM! Kami membuat pesta kejutan untukmu Sawada! Kau kan hampir setiap hari tidak bisa bersantai seperti ini karena paperwork itu bukan ?" _

"_O-oni-san."_

"_Oi Tsuna! Terimalah hadiah dari kami ini!"_

_Tsuna melihat kearah mereka semua dan sedikit kaget karena mereka memegang boneka yang mirip dengan mereka. Dino, Enma, Byakuran, CEDEF, Arclobaleno, Varia, para Guardian… semuanya memegang boneka yang mirip dengan mereka. Bahkan Xanxus, Hibari dan Mukuro pun juga memegang boneka diri mereka. Tsuna tersenyum, senyum yang hangat dan bisa menenangkan siapa saja. Senyum yang dijaga oleh seluruh orang disana._

"_Hadiahnya…boneka ini?" Tanya Tsuna._

"_Tentu saja Dame-Tsuna. Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa ?" Reborn menyeringai kearah Tsuna._

"_Tapi kenapa boneka ?" Tsuna mengembungkan sebelah pipinya._

"_Karena boneka cocok untukmu Dame-Tsuna. Tidak ada boss mafia yang se-girly sepertimu" Perkataan itu sukses membuat semua orang disana tertawa ( untuk Xanxus dan Hibari, mereka hanya menyeringai )._

"_Re…Reborn! Aku bukan perempuan !" Wajah Tsuna memerah Karena malu dengan perkataan Reborn. Hal itu membuat semua orang disana tertawa lebih keras._

"_Ahahahaha, bukan seperti itu Tsuna. Kami memberikan boneka ini sebagai pengganti kami saat kami sedang tidak berada disini ( Sedang melakukan misi )." Kata Yamamoto._

"_Jyudaimme, Jyudaimme selalu berada di mansion dan kami sering menjalani misi yang cukup lama. Kami memberikan boneka ini agar Jyudaimme tidak merasa sendirian disini dan kami harap dengan adanya boneka diri kami ini, Jyudaimme merasa kami selalu berada didekat Jyudaimme."_

"_Mi…minna." Mata Tsuna berkaca – kaca tersentuh dan bahagia dengan apa yang mereka berikan. Memang benar, terkadang Tsuna merasa kesepian saat para guardiannya sedang menjalani misi._

"_Aw, my cute son. Jangan menangis, ada tou-san dan boneka tou-san disini." Rayu Iemitsu. Tsuna menggembungkan kedua pipi-nya._

"_Mou Tou-san aku tidak manis. Aku ini laki – laki bukan perempuan. Jangan memanggilku "cute son" lagi." Sikap Tsuna membuat semua orang tertawa dan berfikir "Tidak! Kau memang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki." Mereka tertawa cukup lama dan itu membuat muka Tsuna tambah merah, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya._

_Beberapa orang sudah behenti tertawa dan sebagian besar masih menahan tawanya. Tsuna tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya._

"_Terima kasih minna! Ini adalah hadiah yang paling berarti untukku." Ia pun tersenyum dan membuat seluruh orang disana berhenti tertawa. Mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mereka senang Tsuna menyukai hadiah yang mereka berikan._

"_Ingat Tsuna, kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kami berjanji akan selalu berada disisi mu disaat susah maupun senang. Kami akan selalu mendukung dan mempercayaimu." Perkataan Yamamoto disetujui oleh semua orang disana._

_Tsuna sangat tersentuh dengan janji yang mereka berikan. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku percaya pada kalian semua! Akupun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian. Terima kasih, Terima kasih minna, terima kasih karena telah bersedia berada disisiku." Akhirnya air mata-pun turun dari kedua bola mata berwarna coklat nan indah itu._

_Semuanya tersenyum dan beberapa orang memeluk Tsuna. "Ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan didalam hidupku! Aku tidak akan pernah menghianati kalian!" pikir Tsuna._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_._

_._

Mereka semua terdiam setelah mengingat hari disaat mereka memberikan boneka itu kepada Tsuna. Mereka teringat janji yang mereka berikan kepada Tsuna. Tsuna selalu mempercayai mereka, tapi akhirnya merekalah yang menghianati Tsuna.

"_Well, well_ jadi kalian telah menyadari satu kesalahan kalian lagi ? Bagus, bagus sekali. Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama sampai kalian menyadarinya." Chekerface tiba – tiba muncul bersamaan dengan kabut.

"Apa mau-mu datang kesini Chekerface ?" Kata Lal.

"Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah dan menawarkan bantuan untuk kalian."

"Hadiah ? hadiah apa?" Tanya Yamamoto.

Chekerface mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam sakunya, yang entah kenapa bisa muat didalam situ. "Ini dia hadiahnya." Kata Chekerface sambil menyodorkan buku itu ke Iemitsu, orang terdekat yang berada didekatnya.

Iemitsu mengambil buku itu tanpa menurunkan pertahanannya, tidak ada yang tau apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Chekerface kalau Ia menurunkan pertahanannya. Ia membuka buku itu dan sedikit membaca tulisan yang berada didalam buku itu. Mata Iemitsu memulat, buku ini adalah Jurnal milik anaknya, Tsuna.

"Buku apa itu, _master_?" Tanya Basil.

"I…ini adalah jurnal milik Tsuna." Kata Iemitsu terbatah – batah.

"_Kono yaro!_ Jadi kau yang mengambil jurnal itu ! Kami sudah mencarinya kemana – mana tetapi jurnal itu tidak ada dimanapun !" Teriak Gokudera.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Tsuna mengidap kanker otak stadium 4, mereka mencari jurnal Tsuna untuk mencaritahu kebenaran, kenapa Tsuna menyembunyikan penyakit itu dari mereka.

"Aku menyimpannya sebagai hadiah setelah kalian bertemu dan menyadari satu lagi kesalahan yang kalian lakukan kepada Tsuna."

"Bertemu? Jadi benar cerita Reborn kalau pemuda yang kemarin Ia temui adalah Tsuna ?" Tanya Verde.

"Betul sekali, memangnya kalian mengharapkan siapa ? roh pemuda yang kebetulan lewat sana ?" Tanya Chekerface sambil menunjukkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ja…jadi benar kalau Tsuna datang untuk membalas dendam ? A…aku mau pulang! Skull-Sama takut berurusan dengan hal – hal supernatural seperti ini."

Senyum di wajah Chekerface menghilang dan raut mukanya berubah menjadi mengerikan, terasa sekali aura gelap disekelilingnya. "Berani – beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu ?! Jadi kalian berfikir bahwa Tsuna datang untuk membalas dendam ?! Apa – apaan kalian ini ?! Satu kesalahan yang kalian lakukan di masa lalu belum cukup menjadi pelajaran bagi kalian, Hah ?!" Geram Chekerface.

"Tidak Chekerface! Kami tidak berfikir seperti itu! Memang benar saat pertama kali kami mendengar berita ini, kami berfikir yang tidak – tidak terhadap Tsuna. Tapi pikiran itu sudah tidak ada didalam benak kami, percayalah" Kata Fong. Pernyataan Fong dibetulkan dengan anggukan dari seluruh orang yang ada disana.

Chekerface tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya satu persatu kearah mereka semua. Mencoba mencari kebohongan pada diri mereka, tapi nihil. Apa yang mereka katakan memang benar.

"Baik, kali ini aku akan mempercayai kalian." Semua orang disana menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar perkataan Chekerface. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat Chekerface marah kepada mereka.

"Jadi, bantuan apa yang kau tawarkan kepada kami ?" Tanya Dino.

"Hn, beberapa dari kalian sudah melihat sendiri bahwa Tsuna masih berada disini bukan ? Ia adalah anak yang menyedihkan, Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bukan bagian dari dunia ini lagi. Rasa sesal yang Ia rasakan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan mansion ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Kora?"

"Rasa penyesalan yang Ia rasakan membuat Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah meninggal, Ia terjebak didalam mimpi buruknya dan terus mengulang dan mengulang hal buruk yang Ia rasakan selama kalian meninggalkannya." Chekerface diam sejenak.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan untuk menyadarkan Tsuna dan membuatnya terbebas dari mimpi buruknya. Tapi, aku tidak memberikan bantuan secara gratis. Kalianlah yang harus memikirkan caranya sendiri dan menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku hanya membantu menuntun dan membimbing kalian."

Mereka cukup shock dengan apa yang didengar oleh mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatan mereka membuat Tsuna tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang. Ruangan menjadi sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang bisa berkata apa – apa.

"Hn, aku akan memberikan sedikit _hint_ untuk kalian. Apa yang kalian lihat mengenai Tsuna adalah ingatan Tsuna yang tertanam di mansion ini. Kalian tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya, karena kalian tidak ada didalam ingatannya. Tetapi, Tsuna yang sebenarnya ada disalah satu ruangan di mansion ini. Jadi tugas kalian adalah mencaritahu dimana Tsuna sebenarnya dan bagaimana cara kalian membebaskannya."

"Kufufu, jadi apa yang kita lihat diruang makan itu adalah bagian dari ingatan Tsuna ?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Kalian bisa mencaritahu dengan melihat ingatan Tsuna yang akan muncul setiap malam dan itu." Chekerface menunjuk kearah jurnal yang dipegang oleh Iemitsu.

"Selamat mencari. Jika kalian memerlukan bantuanku, kalian bisa memanggilku kapan saja. Aku siap melayani kalian. Ah, satu lagi, gambaran ingatan itu akan terulang saat jam 23.00 – 00.00 Kalian mempunyai waktu 1 jam untuk mengumpulkan petunjuk sebanyak – banyaknya." Dengan begitu Chekerface menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut.

Setelah Chekerace menghilang, pikiran dan hati mereka menjadi satu "Membebaskan Tsuna dari sini dan menembus segala kesalahan mereka kepadanya."

.

.

.

**End **

**Maaf kalau lama update-nya, laptop-ku mendadak tidak bisa hidup. Jadi OzLen harus menunggu cukup lama untuk membetulkan Laptop ini.**

**Semoga Chapter ini membuat kalian terhibur dan menikatinya. Dan maaf juga dengan ke-labilan OzLen dengan jumlah chapter-nya. *bungkuk90derajat***

**Saa, Read and Review-nya ya Minna-San !**


	4. Tsuna Jurnal

Title : I'm Sorry and Good Bye

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Character Death

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_Selamat mencari, jika kalian sudah menentukan dimana dan apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Kalian bisa memanggilku kapan saja." Dengan begitu Chekerface menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut._

_Setelah Chekerace menghilang, pikiran dan hati mereka menjadi satu "Membebaskan Tsuna dari sini dan menembus segala kesalahan mereka kepadanya."_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah kepergian Chekerface, Reborn menyuruh Iemitsu untuk membacakan jurnal milik Tsuna.

_ISI JURNAL TSUNA_

_23 Agustus 20xx_

_Kemarin aku pergi diam – diam dari mansion untuk memeriksakan penyakitku dokter kepercayaanku. Untung saja Reborn dan yang lainnya sedang tidak ada di mansion, Yokatta! _

_Aku tidak bisa membicarakan mengenai penyakit yang sudah kuidap semenjak ulan tahunku yang ke 18 ini kepada mereka semua. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semua khawatir kepadaku, apalagi sampai menurunkan pertahanan mereka saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Memang aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan mereka, belum pernah aku menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini dari mereka._

_Sebenarnya susah sekali menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari mereka, apalagi aku harus bersusah payah pergi diam – diam dari mansion untuk melakukan kemoterapi. Aku berharap penyakitku ini cepat sembuh, aku masih ingin bersama dengan mereka lebih lama lagi. Ya, aku pasti sembuh dan bisa tertawa lagi bersama mereka._

_Aku akan menceritakan tentang penyakitku ini setelah benar – benar terbukti bahwa aku sudah sembuh. Aku harap mereka tidak marah kepadaku, kira – kira reaksi apa yang akan mereka berikan setelah tau bahwa aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak ya ?_

_._

_._

_27 Agustus 20xx_

_Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat ! Hari ini hasil pemeriksaanku keluar, aku mengharapkan atas kesembuhanku, tapi tidak mungkin! Kenapa ? kenapa hasilnya jauh dari harapanku ?_

_Hasil menyatakan bahwa kanker-ku sudah mencapai stadium 4, hidupku tidak lebih dari 1 tahun lagi._

_Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui hal ini, terlebih Reborn dan teman – temanku yang lain. Sampai akhirpun mereka tidak boleh mengetahui hal sebenarnya! Penderitaan ini cukup aku saja yang tanggung! Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir ! Tidak boleh!_

_Maaf teman – teman, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersama kalian selamanya. Kumohon maafkan aku…_

_._

_._

_29 Agustus 20xx_

_Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk untukku. Hyper Intuition-ku memberitahukan ada yang salah dengan mansion ini dan sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi._

_Kuharap Hyper Intuition-ku salah._

_._

_._

_30 Agustus 20xx_

_Kuharap kejadian kemarin adalah mimpi, ya mimpi ! Tidak mungkin Kakek meninggal, tidak mungkin teman – temanku meninggalkanku bukan ? Kami sudah berjanji untuk saling mempercayai dan tidak akan meinggalkan satu sama lain. Mereka sendiri yang mengatakan itu dan aku sangat mempercayai janji mereka._

_Ya, hari ini pasti mereka sedang menjalankan misi seperti biasa dan 2 atau 3 hari lagi mereka akan pulang kesini. Ya, mereka sudah berjanji, mereka pasti pulang._

_Aku hanya harus menunggu mereka dan menyambut mereka saat mereka pulang nanti._

_._

_._

_2 September 20xx_

_Tidak! Ternyata kejadi beberapa hari yang lalu adalah kenyataan! Aku mendengar para pelayan dan penjaga membicarakan kejadian itu berulang – ulang._

_Kata mereka akulah yang membunuh Kakek! Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Mereka pasti salah, aku tidak akan pernah membunuh orang yang kusayangi. Tidak pernah!_

_Tapi mimpi buruk yang selalu kudapati setiap malam sangat nyata, jauh didalam ingatanku sepertinya memang benar kakek telah meninggal. Tapi bukan aku yang membunuhnya! Bukan! Bukan! Bukan!_

_Benarkan bukan aku yang membunuhnya ?_

_._

_._

_5 September 20xx_

_Aku ingat! Aku sudah mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Kakek! Memang bukan aku yang membunuh Kakek, tapi Reborn dan yang lainnya mengira akulah yang membunuh Kakek._

_Tidaakk! Jangan mempercayai mereka teman – teman! Bukan aku yang membunuhnya bukan aku! Percaya lah padaku! Percayalah!_

_Sekarang baru kusadari Reborn dan yang lainnya tidak pergi untuk melakukan misi, mereka pergi meninggalkan ku disini sendirian, percuma bagiku untuk menunggu mereka pulang, mereka tidak akan pulang menemuiku, menemui monster sepertiku!_

_Mereka tidak akan pulang! Tidak akan pulang! Tidak akan pulang! Tidak akan pulang! …_

( Kalimat itu terus menerus terulang, dan ada bekas tinta yang kabur akibat air mata yang terjauh saat Tsuna menulisnya)

_Tidak! Bukan itu yang aku ingini! Kuharap mereka pulang kesini, kumohon pulanglah kesini, aku akan selalu menunggu kalian dan menyambut kalian. Jadi kumohon kembalilah kesini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian._

_._

_._

_10 September 20xx_

_Pagi ini kudapati mansion sangat sepi dan secarik kertas tertinggal diatas meja ruang makan._

_Sekarang aku benar – benar sendirian, para pekerja dan pengawal semua telah meninggalkanku disini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kuharap ini adalah mimpi! Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku tidak sanggup menjalani hal ini sendirian. Kami-Sama tolong aku …_

_._

_._

_20 September 20xx_

_Lagi – lagi mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Aku tidak kuat melihat mimpi itu lagi ! Kenapa mimpi itu selalu menghantui-ku ? Kenapa tatapan mata dan kata – kata mereka selalu terulang – ulang ? Apakah ini memang hukuman untukku ?Apakah aku memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini ? _

_._

_._

_6 Oktober 20xx_

_Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tidur. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat mimpi – mimpi buruk itu. Bahkan sakitnya hati ini tidak sebanding dengan penyakitku._

_Apa ini adalah hukuman karena aku tidak mengatakan sejujurnya kepada mereka tentang penyakitku ? kalau iya, aku sangat menyesal sekali._

_Yang kuharapkan adalah kehadiran mereka bersamaku. Aku rela memberikan apa saja asal kalian mau kembali lagi disisiku seperti dulu. _

_Seperti dulu ? Ya benar, mereka selalu ada disisi ku. Boneka, boneka yang mereka berikan! Boneka itu adalah mereka bukan ? mereka mengatakan kalau boneka itu adalah pengganti diri mereka bukan ? Kalau begitu mereka benar – benar selalu berada disisiku, tidak ada yang kusesali lagi! Mereka telah kembali! Akan aku sambut mereka, lalu kami akan makan bersama diruang makan._

_._

_._

_26 November 20xx_

_Tidak ini tidak sama. Boneka itu memang pengganti mereka, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Aku mengharapkan kalian yang benar – benar pulang kesini. Tapi aku juga takut, kalau kalian pulang kesini, tatapan dan kata – kata yang kalian katakana dulu terulang lagi. _

_Aku menginginkan kalian pulang, tapi aku juga takut menerima kenyataan bahwa kalian tidak mau menerimaku lagi. Apakah dengan seperti ini adalah hal yang terbaik untukku ? Apa aku harus menerima kenyataan ini ?_

_Aku harap bisa kembali lagi kemasa lalu, dan memperbaiki semua ini. _

_._

_._

_3 Januari 20xx_

_Aku menyesal…aku takut…kesepian…menyesal…kembalilah…kumohon…sakit…m aafkan aku…sepi…takut…takut…sepi…maafkan…maafkan aku…kembalilah…kumohon…maaf…maaf…maaf…sakit…sakit sekali…_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

.

.

Semua yang mendengar isi jurnal Tsuna hanya terdiam. Uni, Chrome, Lambo hanya menagis dan menyesali perbuatan mereka. Bahkan Iemitsu-pun menangis ditengah – tengah saat membacakannya dan membuat semua orang yang mendengar kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Iemitsu karena beberapa kali terhenti akibat tangisannya. Akhirnya Iemitsu digantikan dengan Reborn.

Mendengar isi jurnal Tsuna membuat hati mereka hancur. Tsuna sangat mengharapkan kepulangan mereka, walaupun dengan penyakit yang Ia derita dan kesepian yang Ia rasakan, Ia tetap menunggu mereka. Mereka semua sangat berharap bisa kembali lagi kemasa lalu dan memperbaiki semua ini.

Mereka merasa seperti orang bodoh dan buta.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

**Yup, chapter ini hanya membahas tentang isi dari jurnal Tsuna.**

**Tapi OzLen kurang pede dengan chapter ini, karena OzLen bingung harus nulis apa, dan sepertinya banyak kata – kata yang diulang – ulang. OzLen masih belum berpengalaman untuk menulis chapter yang satu ini.**

**Jadi mohon review-nya ya minna. Tolong berikan saia masukan dan tanggapan dengan chapter ini. (_ _)**

**Apakah kalian tau dimana Tsuna sebenarnya ? kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, akan ketahuan dimana Tsuna yang sebenarnya berada. Mungkin~ Hehe**

**Saa, enjoy~**


	5. Search and Meet you

Title : I'm Sorry and Good Bye

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Character Death

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

_Mendengar isi jurnal Tsuna membuat hati mereka hancur. Tsuna sangat mengharapkan kepulangan mereka, walaupun dengan penyakit yang Ia derita dan kesepian yang Ia rasakan, Ia tetap menunggu mereka. Mereka semua sangat berharap bisa kembali lagi kemasa lalu dan memperbaiki semua ini._

_Mereka merasa seperti orang bodoh dan buta._

_._

_._

_._

**Hari pertama **

Jam 22.50

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi ingatan Tsuna akan dimulai. Kalian menyebarlah dan cari petunjuk sebanyak – banyaknya !" Perintah Reborn.

"Kelompok 1 Varia, Kelompok 2 CEDEF dan Enma, Kelompok 3 Arclobaleno dan Byakuran, Kelompok 4 Guardian, Reborn, dan Dino." Kata Lal.

.

22.59

"Sebentar lagi." Kata Yamamoto. "5…4…3…2….1…..23.00!"

PUTTSS! *kira - kira suara lampu padam deh ya pokoknya*

Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, hanya ada sedikit cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela sebagai penerangan mereka.

.

.

Kelompok 1, Varia ( Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Fran, Bell, Lussuria )

"Mou, disini sangat gelap sekali. Lussuria takuttt." Lussuria merangkul Squalo dari belakang.

"VROOIIIII ! Lepaskan aku !" Squalo menendang Lussuria lalu mengibas – ngibaskan pedangnya.

"Mou Squ-chan, jangan malu – malu seperti itu dong S-q-u-chan…muach" Lussuria melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh untuk Squalo. Alhasil bulu kuduk Squalo berdiri semua dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara _Sun_ dan _Rain _guardian itu.

"Berisik Sampah !"

"Shishishi"

"Lebih baik kalian berhenti sekarang atau …" Xanxus mengeluarkan ke-2 pistol kebanggaannya dan sukses membuat ke-2 nya bungkam.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan, tetapi belum ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Tsuna, hingga saat mereka melewati ruangan milik Tsuna…

"_**Arrggghhh! Sa…sakit! Sakit sekali! Arrgghhh! To…tolong…"**_

Sebagai Varia yang terlatih, mereka jelas sekali mendengar suara itu. Mereka menghampiri ruangan asal suara itu, kemudian Levi membukakan pintunya untuk Xanxus.

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan yang cukup mengagetkan. Didalam sana, Tsuna tergeletak dilantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia membulatkan badannya dengan ke-2 tangan masih memegangi kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa Ia sedang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan(?). Kemungkinan karena penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya.

"_Sakit, sakit sekali. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Tolong kembali kesini."_

Xanxus dan beberapa anggota Varia yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan mereka. Mereka ingin, ingin sekali membantu. Tetapi hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah melihat dan menonton apa yang terjadi kepada Tsuna. Hal itulah yang membuat hati mereka amat terangat sakit.

"_Mungkin ini memang hal terbaik untuk-ku, tidak ada yang mau menerima seorang monster sepertiku. Ya, seorang monster memang pantas hidup seperti ini, seharusnya aku bahagia karena orang – orang yang kusayangi aman dari monster sepertiku."_

Mendengar perkataan dari Tsuna membuat hati mereka hancur (walaupun mereka terkenal sadis, tapi untuk masalah Tsuna lain lagi persoalannya.) Mereka tidak menyangka Tsuna berfikir seperti itu.

"_Tidak, tolong maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Tolong kembali kesini teman – teman. Ku mohon, maafkan aku, aku sangat sangat menyesal." _

"_**Ukh, sakit !"**_

Mereka melihat Tsuna semakin menekan kepalanya, seluruh badannya bergetar hebat dan keringat terlihat membasahi badannya.

"_**Sakit, Maaf, Aku menyesal, Tolong kembali, Maaf, Sakit, Aku benar – benar menyesal…."**_

Mereka mendengar Tsuna terus mengulang kalimat-nya itu. Walaupun sedang kesakitan tetapi Tsuna tetap saja merapalkan kata "maaf" berkali – kali kepada mereka. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan mereka ? Mereka hanya terus menerus menaruh perasaan dendam kepadanya tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali. Bahkan nama-nya saja tidak pernah lagi disebut oleh mereka.

Suara Tsuna tiba – tiba berhenti, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya lagi. Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa saat itu adalah saat terakhir Tsuna berada didunia ini. Tubuh Tsuna sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

Xanxus yang sedari tadi hanya melihat hal itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah tubuh Tsuna. Ia berlutut dan melihat wajah Tsuna, pandangannya yang biasanya kaku dan sadis kini menampakkan wajah yang sedih. Seluruh anggota Varia yang lainnya mengikuti jejak boss mereka, menghampiri dan berlutut didekat tubuh Tsuna.

Bagi Varia Tsuna sudah seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, mereka menganggap Tsuna adalah adik dan orang yang paling berarti bagi mereka. Melihat adik dan orang yang paling berarti bagi mereka meninggal dengan begitu mengenaskannya membuat beberapa dari mereka menitikkan air matanya ( Lussurian dan Levi ).

"Tidurlah dengan tenang Sam… tidak …Tsuna. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menepati janji kami kepadamu" Xanxus mengatakan hal itu, memecahkan kesunyian. (Maaf OzLen membuat Xanxus sedikit OOC disini)

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa kami Sawada. Kau hebat sekali!" Squalo melanjutkan perkataan Xanxus.

"Shishishi, pangeran sepertiku tidak pernah mengucapkan maaf kepada siapapun. Tapi, untuk hal ini pangeran sendiri yang akan mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu. Maafkan aku Sawada, aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Mou…hiks… Tsu-chan…maafkan Lussuria-nee ya…hiks…Lussuria-nee…Lusuria-nee…HUaaaa…" Lussuria tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Ia hanya menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"... hiks…maaf…" Bahkan Levi tidak bisa mengucapkan apa – apa lagi.

"Maaf" Fran yang biasanya memiliki banyak kata – kata untuk mengata – ngatai Bell, hanya bisa mengeluarkan 1 kata saja. Begitu banyak yang ingin Ia sampaikan, tetapi Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Jam 00.15

"Jadi yang melihat ingatan Tsuna hanya kelompok Varia ?" Tanya Reborn

"Diruang makan dan diruang tengah tidak ada apa – apa Reborn-san" Kata Gokudera.

"Dikamar – kamar dan dapur juga tidak ada apa – apa" Kata Lal.

"Dihalaman dan dilorong – lorong juga tidak ada apa – apa" Kata Fong.

"Hh, Baiklah kita akan mencoba lagi besok malam."

.

.

.

**Hari ke-2**

Jam 23.00

Kelompok 2, CEDEF ( Iemitsu, Lal, Basil ) + Enma

CEDEF dan Enma sedang mencari tempat yang kemungkinan terdapat ingatan Tsuna, tetapi sangat tidak mudah mencari tempat yang memuat ingatan itu. Sudah 30 menit mereka mencari, tetapi belum juga mereka menemukan Tsuna dimanapun, hingga …

_PRANG! _

"Su…suara apa itu ?" Tanya Enma

"Tidak tau, asalnya dari dapur. Ayo kita periksa!" Perintah Iemitsu

Lal membuka pintu menuju dapur dan mereka langsung masuk kedalam. Mereka terkejut, didalam sana berdiri Tsuna yang sedang memegang pisau (tidak, tidak. Tsuna bukannya mau membunuh orang dengan pisau itu).

CEDEF dan Enma melihat Tsuna sedang memotong wortel denga pisau itu. Wujud Tsuna sangat mengenaskan, tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya pucat dan yang paling parah adalah matanya, mata Tsuna tidak menunjukkan harapan untuk hidup. Tidak ada semangat yang terpancar dari gerakan – gerakannya.

Iemitsu menahan air matanya, tidak ada orang tua yang tahan melihat wujud anaknya yang seperti itu. _"Tidak! Tsuna seperti itu karena aku! Karena aku tidak mempercayai dan mendukungnya"_ pikir Iemitsu.

Mereka melihat Tsuna yang masih memotong wortel itu, potongannya tidak rata, terkadang terlalu besar, kadang juga terlalu kecil. Sejujurnya Tsuna tidak mempunyai pengalaman masak apapun. Mereka sendiripun kaget saat mengetahui Tsuna hidup sendirian selam 6 bulan itu.

Tsuna mengangkat tangannya, darah segar turun menuruni salah satu jari jemari tangannya. Rupanya kecerobohan Tsuna masih belum menghilang, Ia tidak sengaja menggores jarinya saat memotong wortel itu. Tsuna hanya memperhatikan jarinya yang berdarah, matanya kosong, tidak tau apa yang sedang difikirkan olehnya.

Tsuna berjalan menuju dinding didekatnya dan duduk sambil menempelkan punggungnya dibelakang dinding itu, masih dengan memegang pisau. Tsuna membawa dan mendekap ke-2 kakinya dengan badan dan tangannya, terlihat Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

CEDEF dan Enma hanya melihat hal itu dengan tatapan sedih, mereka ingin tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tsuna saat itu. Tak lama, apa yang dilakukan Tsuna selanjutnya membuat mereka membulatkan matanya dan menatap Tsuna dengan horror.

Tsuna menggoreskan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya, membuat darah segar turun dengan deras dari pergelangan tangannya yang pucat itu.

Saat Iemitsu melihat hal itu, badannya otomatis bergerak menuju Tsuna dan mencoba menghentikan Tsuna. Ia lupa bahwa yang didepannya bukanlah Tsuna yang asli. Iemitsu hendak memeluk Tsuna untuk menghentikan hal itu, tetapi tubuh Iemitsu melewati tubuh Tsuna, alhasil Iemitsu terjatuh kelantai, Ia melihat kekedua tangannya, air mata yang sedari tadi Ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Ia tidak berhasil memeluk Tsuna, anaknya sendiri. Ia tidak berhasil menyentuhnya.

"_**Rasa sakit ini tidak terasa apa – apa dibanding rasa sakit yang hatiku rasakan sekarang."**_

Mereka semua menoleh kearah Tsuna, Basil menghampiri _master_-nya untuk menenangkannya.

"_**Aku benar – benar memalukan. Bahkan ayah-ku sendiri sudah tidak menganggap diriku sebagai anaknya lagi." **_Tsuna semakin memperdalam lukanya, membuat tangannya penuh dengan darah.

Iemitsu yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan teringat dengan kata – kata yang dilontarkannya saat kejadian itu

"_DIAM ! Jangan panggil aku Tou-san lagi ! Kau telah membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri, monster ! Mulai hari ini, kau bukan anakku lagi !"_

"_**Lal dan Enma-pun sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi."**_

Lal dan Enma-pun juga terdiam dan merasa bersalah setelah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tsuna

"_Tsuna, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk selalu melindungi orang. Tetapi kenapa Tsuna ? kenapa ?"__kata Enma_

"_Jangan kira kami mempercayaimu Sawada ! Harusnya kau melihat dirimu dicermin !" Teriak Lal._

"_**Tou-san dan yang lainnya pasti sekarang sedang bahagia karena monster sepertiku sudah tidak ada lagi didekat mereka." **_Tsuna diam sejenak _**"Aku sangat iri dengan Basil, Ia selalu berada didekat Tou-san dan sepertinya Tou-san juga sangat menyayanginya."**_

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Basil dan Iemitsu terkejut. Tsuna berpikir seperti itu terhadap mereka ?

"_**Apa karena aku adalah seorang dame-Tsuna ? Memang Basil jauh lebih pintar dan baik dibandingku."**_

Tsuna meneteskan air matanya

"_**Aku juga ingin bersama Tou-san! Selama ini aku hanya bersama Kaa-San! Teman – temanku biasanya bermain dengan ayah mereka, tetapi kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mempunya ayah yang berada disampingku dan menemaniku bermain ?"**_

Tsuna semakin melukai tangannya, saat itu adalah saat – saat yang paling men-depresikan bagi Tsuna. Mental dan jiwanya sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua yang terjadi padanya, membuat dirinya termakan oleh rasa iri dan kegelapan yang dipendamnya sejak dulu.

"Ti…Tidak Tsuna! Tou-san tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Tou-san juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Tolong jangan berpikir seperti itu!" Iemitsu kembali mencoba memegang Tsuna, walaupun Ia sudah tau bahwa Ia tidak bisa memegannya, tetapi Ia tetap mencoba dan mencoba. Lal-pun turun tangan untuk menghentikan Iemitsu melakukan hal yang percuma dilakukan.

"Ts…Tsuna-Dono! Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _master_ adalah ayahku. _Master_ adalah orang yang sangat kukagumi dan menjadi panutan bagi-ku. Sejujurnya, setiap kali _master_ dan aku sedang menjalankan misi, _master _selalu membicarakan anda ."

Tsuna yang tidak bisa mendengar apa – apa, hanya menangis dan menangis, hingga tiba – tiba Ia ambruk karena kekurang darah akibat luka yang diperbuatnya.

"Tsu…Tsuna !" Kali ini Enma yang berteriak karena melihat Tsuna yang ambruk.

"_**Ma…maaf Ba..sil, Tou…san. Se…seharusnya a..ku ti..dak ber…pikir s..seperti i..tu. A..ku tau kalau Tou…san ju..ga men..nyayangi..ku. be..gitu pu..la deng…an Ba..sil. Ma…af"**_ Tsuna akhirnya pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Iemitsu, Basil, dan Enma hanya bisa terus menerus meneriaki namanya dan mencoba memegang badannya. Berharap Tsuna akan terbangun, tetapi hal itu percuma dilakukan, karena yang didepan mereka bukanlah Tsuna yang asli. Hingga ruangan kembali terang dan tubuh Tsuna menghilang dihadapan mereka.

Lal hanya menundukkan kepalanya, perasaannya campur aduk antara marah dan sedih.

Entah kenapa Tsuna bisa berkata seperti itu, apa karena Ia mendengar ucapan Iemitsu dan Basil atau hanya karena kebetulan belaka. Hal itu menjadi teka- teki bagi mereka.

.

.

.

**Hari ke-3**

Jam 23.00

Kelompok 3, Arclobaleno ( Uni, Skull, Fong, Verde, Mammon, Collonelo ) + Byakuran

.

"Hey, _Lackey_ jangan jalan sambil gemetaran seperti tiu! Tidak enak untuk dilihat tau, Kora!"

"Tapi Senpai, lorong ini menakutkan sekali."

"Skull-san jangan seperti itu. Sekarang kita harus mengumpulkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Tsuna." Kata Uni.

"Tumben sekali kau mau berpartisipasi dengan kami, Mammon, Verde ?" Kata Fong.

"Muu, sebenarnya aku tidak mau bekerja tanpa dibayar. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku aka membuat pengecualian"

"Hn, aku mempunyai "hutang" terhadap Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dan aku tidak mau berhutang kepada siapapun."

Fong, Uni dan Collonelo tersenyum, mengetahui maksud dari hutang yang dikatakan Verde, dan merekapun setuju dengan pendapat Verde.

"Umm, sepertinya aku melihat Tsu-Chan disana." Byakuran menunjuk kearah ujung koridor, dan benar saja. Tsuna sedang berdiri diujung koridor itu.

Mereka memang sudah diceritakan tentang kondisi Tsuna, tetapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau sebegitu parahnya. Mereka hampir tidak mengenali Tsuna, kalau bukan karena rambut coklatnya. Tsuna terlihat berjalan kearah mereka, wajahnya tertunduk kebawah. Skull yang melihat Tsuna sedang berjalan kearahnya, berusaha untuk kabur. Tetapi berhasil di cegah oleh Byakuran.

Tsuna terus berjalan dan berjalan kearah mereka. Mereka pikir, Tsuna akan menghampiri mereka, ternyata Tsuna masuk kesalah satu ruangan didepan mereka, yakni ruangan milik Tsuna. Melihat Tsuna yang masuk keruangannya, Arclobaleno dan Byakuran lari menghampiri pintu ruangan itu. Belum sempat mereka membuka pintu itu, tiba – tiba terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat memilukan didalam ruangan itu.

"_**Arrrgggghhhh ! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya! AAAaaaaaarrgghh!"**_

Sontak Byakuran dan seluruh Arclobaleno minus Skull langsung menyerbu masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Diikuti dengan skull yang berjalan dengan pelan dan bergemetaran karena takut.

Mereka mendapati Tsuna berada diatas tempat tidur, selimut menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, wajahnya memperlihatkan ketakutan dan kengerian, kemungkinan akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

"_**Tidak! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Bukan aku yang membunuh kakek! Kumohon percayalah!"**_

Jeritan Tsuna membuat seluruh hati mereka sakit, selama ini mereka mengenal Tsuna sebagai pribadi yang tegar dan lapang dada dalam menghadapi masalah. Tetapi pemandangan didepan mereka ini sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang didalam benak mereka. Mereka telah membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi menderita!

"_**Ukh…Bukan aku…Bukan aku…Bukan aku… Percayalah… Percayalah… Percayalah…"**_

Kalimat it uterus dirapalkan berulang kali seperti mantra. Lama kelamaan kalimat – kalimat itu berubah menjadi isakan tangis.

"_**Ukh…Hu…hu…hu…Hiks…"**_

Pemandangan itu sangat memilukan. Selama ini mereka berjuang mempertahankan senyuman hangat milik Tsuna. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka ingin melihat tangisan diwajahnya. Mereka selalu bertarung dan membereskan siapa saja yang membuat Tsuna menderita, tetapi kali ini merekalah yang membuat Tsuna menderita. Hati mereka begitu sakit, penyesalan yang mereka rasakan tambah dalam.

Uni dan Skull sudah menangis sejak tadi, tidak kuat melihat orang yang mereka sayangi begitu kesakitan seperti itu.

Byakuran menundukkan kepalanya. Baginya Tsuna adalah penolong dan pemberi harapan baginya. Semenjak kejadian dimasa depan, Byakuran menjadi sadar akan kehidupan ini dan bertekat selalu melindungi Tsuna, orang yang telah menolongnya.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari Colonello, Verde, Fong, dan Mammon, mereka juga menganggap Tsuna seperti keluarga mereka. Mereka sangat berhutang kepada Tsuna semenjak Tsuna yang menyembuhkan mereka dari _curse_.

.

.

.

**Hari ke-7**

"Kenapa hanya kelompok kita yang bertemu dengan ingatan Tsuna ?" Tanya Dino.

"Aku tidak tau Dino! Sebaiknya kau diam dulu!" Melihat mantan tutor-nya yang sedang _Bad Mood _karena Ia belum bertemu Tsuna, langsung membuat Dino berhenti berbicara.

"A…apa Jyudaimme tidak ingin memperlihatkan ingatannya kepada kita ?"

"Tidak mungkin Gokudera! Pasti ini semua hanya kebetulan saja." Hibur Yamamoto

"Tapi, kelompok 1, 2, dan 3 sudah 2x melihat ingatan Tsuna." Kata Ryohei.

"... Aku juga tidak tau Senpai."

"Kufufu, hal ini membuat diriku jadi kesal. Memangnya kita sebegitu dibencinya oleh Tsuna ?"

"Mu…mukuro-Sama! Jangan mengatakan hal itu! Aku yakin Bossu tidak berpikir seperti itu." Tindakan berani Chrome membuat semua orang yang berada disana kagum, belum pernah Chrome marah kepada Mukuro sebelumnya.

"Kufufu, maafkan aku _dear_ Chrome"

"Semoga saja hari ini kita bisa melihat ingatan Jyudaimme."

"Ya, semoga saja."

Tiba – tiba lampu mendadak mati, menandakan bahwa sudah jam 23.00 dan ingatan Tsuna telah muncul.

.

.

.

**End**

**Yup, capek juga langsung nulis 3 chapter sekaligus. Huft, mudah – mudahan chapter ini dapat menghibur minna sekalian.**

**Fic ini sudah hampir mencapai endingnya. Akhirnyyaa~ ~**

**Oh ya, apakah kalian mau membaca tentang penyerangan Vongola terhadap Gotti Famiglia ? kalau iya, tolong berikan tanggapannya ya. Kalau banyak yang ingin membacanya, OzLen akan membuat Omake diakhir fic ini nanti. Hehe ^^**

**Oh ya, kira – kira Minna-san tau tidak, dimana Tsuna yang asli berada ?**

**Saa, Enjoy~**

**Sebelum melanjutkan fic ini, OzLen mau tau dulu tanggapan dari minna sekalian.**

**So, Review please ^^**

**Arigatou .**


End file.
